Kinzo Ushiromiya
Main Profile is aged head of the Ushiromiya family. Even though it has already been announced that he has just a few months left to live, he is brimming with energy. Though he amassed a vast fortune in the past, he never made any announcements about his interitance, which worries his children. He is strongly influenced by the West and is a rabid fan of the occult. His study is packed with mysterious grimoires. He is also a self-taught human sorcerer. His natural talent and knowledge are nothing special, but when his nearly insane concentration and dedication were transformed into magical power, he awakened as a great sorcerer. His power is at least great enough that he was able to summon Beatrice and form a contract with her. Though his power is great, it is also extremely limited. He can't even use enough magic to reheat his black tea, but it is possible for him to summon demons that can use enough magic to boil the sea, so perhaps it's fitting to call him a summoner. Relationships *Krauss Ushiromiya (son) *Beatrice Castiglioni (wife) *Eva Ushiromiya (daughter) *Rudolf Ushiromiya (son) *Rosa Ushiromiya (daughter) *Jessica Ushiromiya (granddaughter) *George Ushiromiya (grandson) *Battler Ushiromiya (grandson) *Ange Ushiromiya (granddaughter) *Maria Ushiromiya (granddaughter) *Lion Ushiromiya (son/grandson/daughter/granddaughter) *Yasu (daughter/granddaughter/son/grandson) *Beatrice Ushiromiya (daughter) *Natsuhi Ushiromiya (daughter-in-law) Appearance Role in the Games Legend of the Golden Witch Disappearance Disappeared from his study unnoticed. Since Kinzo has every commodity, bed, lavatory, and bath in his study, it is extremely rare for him to go outside. Once in a while, however, it has happened that he goes out for a walk on a whim, without informing anyone, and has many times caused an uproar in the house. This would be the time when, normally, since he is hungry, he returns; however... Death Burned in the incinerator, with an ice-pick type murder weapon piercing his forehead. An old black magician, he dies without his wishes being granted. This is one fact of the evil wager that he knew from the beginning. Turn of the Golden Witch Death Missing. He finally reaches the Golden Land he wished so much for. But since a fool did not accept it again, the magic was ruined once more. Even so, he probably was happy. Because, for a brief time, he managed to meet the Golden Witch again. Afterwards, he was torn to pieces and eaten by the demons, and went to hell. Meta-World Profile A human magician who carried self-study to extremes. His talent and knowledge are shallow, but his almost insane power of concentration is tremendous, and once his tenacity was tied to his power of magic, he awakened as a great magician. At least, he has a power strong enough to be able to summon and contract Beatrice. Even though he has strong powers, they are extremely one-sided. Since he is particularly specialized in summons and barriers, you could call him a summon master. Banquet of the Golden Witch Death ' ''His body was found burnt to death inside the incinerator in the underground boiler room. Because there was no evidence found inside the incinerator, it is probably appropriate to think that he was burned after he was murdered. Too bad this time. It was game over right from the start. Alliance of the Golden Witch '''Death His body was found burnt to death inside the incinerator in the underground boiler room. Because there was no evidence found inside the incinerator, it is probably appropriate to think that he was burned after he was murdered. Dust to dust. Ashes to ashes. The dead to the dead. End of the Golden Witch He already died in 1984. Natsushi and Krauss kept him alive with a closed room illusion. The servants obeyed that order. Dawn of the Golden Witch He is already dead but kept alive with a closed room illusion created by Natsushi and Krauss Requiem of the Golden Witch He is alive in this world and Will learns about the true origin of Beatrice, with his theathergoing ability given by Bernkastel. The Tea Party shows the possible real events of the 3rd game, meaning he has already died. Twilight of the Golden Witch He is already dead before the game starts, meaning he died 1984. He only appears in the metaworld. Goldsmith As Goldsmith Kinzo is a magician and an extremely powerful summoner. An example of his powerful summoning skills is shown in the 4th game were he summon the Siestas 00, 410 and 45 simultaneosly and after a few minutes summon Ronove and Virgilia and finally Gaap, he could summon numerous demons which would use their powers to aid him. Despite his powerful summoning skills he doesnt have any magical defenses or attacks, Beatrice still proves more powerful than Goldsmith as she burns him down with a thought. Kinzo's name as a magician is Goldsmith. His skill as a summoner is legendary for the current era. His summoning ability surpasses even Beatrice's. However, he is very mismatched, and while he does excel in some areas, he is fatally lacking as a magician in others. He can't even use enough magic to reheat black tea, but it is possible for him to summon demons that can use enough magic to boil the sea. The source of his magic is found in arithmetic miracles, and his magical compendium is unique. Later on, Beatrice also took notice of this, and rearranged her own magical compendium. '' 'Trivia''' * The fanbase associates Kinzo with "La Divina Tragedia", the ending song to the Umineko anime. As a result, his unofficial catchphrase is "OH DESIRE", which is a recurring line in the song. Gallery KinzoBice.PNG|Kinzo(young) and Bice in the PS3 version Beatrice-Kinzo1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Magicians/Sorcerers Category:Male